The one with Chuck verses the stolen intersect
by JakeEdward
Summary: Chuck, Sarah and Casey are informed there is a new intersect and they go to get it little do they know that the person with the intersect has been murdered and Dexter and Deb Morgan have been called to the crime.


**Chapter 1**

"Mark Donovan had been murdered last night as what appears to be a mugging gone wrong" The news woman announced. Dexter turned down the TV as he got a call from his sister Deb "Hello dear sister".

"Enough of the shit Dex" she said "there's been a murder"

"Connected to the other muders?" he asked

"We don't know yet so come down here and do your thing" She said.

Dexter turned the TV off and got to his feet, got his keys and drove to the crime scene meanwhile General Beckman was informing Chuck, Sarah and Casey that there is a new intersect and they have to retrieve it off Mark Donovan but little did they know, he was dead. Sarah and Casey are Chucks handlers because chuck is the human intersect with the government's secrets in his head. Chuck, Sarah and Casey drove to meet Donovan.

When Dexter got to the crime scene he walked to the body to examine the crime scene and blood splatter because Dexter is a blood splatter analyst. The blood was all over the place, it was like Donovan wasn't killed here it was as if was placed here and the killer spread the blood on the floor. Dexter took some pictures and got samples of the blood whilst admiring the handy work of the killer when Chuck, Sarah and Casey turn up in their car looking for Donovan.

"Excuse me this is a crime scene, what the fuck are you doing here" Deb asked

"We work for the government and we are here to get something from someone" Sarah said

"Who you looking for?" Deb asked

"Mark Donovan" Sarah replied

"But he is dead, murdered last night he has no possessions on him" Deb said.

Sarah and Casey got out of the car and followed Deb back to the body whilst chuck stayed in the car. Once Casey and Sarah was out of sight Chuck got out of the car to look around when he saw four boys hanging around near the crime scene when chuck flashed, he saw a high school and the four boys stood outside but chuck didn't understand what it meant. Chuck walked up to the boys and started talking to them "I know who you are William McKenzie, Jay Cartwright, Neil Sutherland and Simon Cooper"

"How do you know who we are" they asked

"I work for the government" chuck replied.

"Why do you work for cement?" Neil asked.

"Don't mind him he was dropped on his head when he was a baby" William said.

"Do you know anything about the murder?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah Donovan went to our school but he left for some reason" Simon replied.

"Briefcase killed Donovan I bet because of Charlotte big tits" Jay murmured.

"Who's Briefcase" Chuck asked.

"That would be me" Simon said.

"oh ok then" chuck muttered to himself whilst walking off. As Chuck was walking back to the car he saw Zac Efron and Tom Felton walking towards a female clothing shop which was rather strange because 5 minutes later they came out with long hair and dressed in female clothing and they was now with Janice from friends and he was yelling "Oh my god".

Chuck thought he was dreaming about it all so he pinched himself and it was all real meanwhile Dexter, Deb, Sarah and Chuck was all examining the crime scene and examining the body. The body had marks on it from something that wasn't human but no animal could of made it either. The top of Donovan's head was cut off neatly with his chest prised open with the top of his head in his chest along with his organs.

Chuck walked back to the car and had noticed Zac, Tom and Janice was across the road. Chuck had blinked and Zac, Tom and Janice was a few feet from the car and they walked over to the car and tried to open the car door which was locked because Chuck had locked it and without trying Zac ripped the door off and grabbed chuck out of the car and kept a firm grip on chuck then walked off behind a building and took off fling through the sky.

Sarah and Casey didn't know chuck had gone, they thought he was still in the car so Sarah went to check on Chuck while Casey searches for the intersect might have gone. Sarah came running back Chucks gone. Sarah looked on the computer to see where Chuck was and he was moving fast, to fast to be walking or running and he couldn't of been in a car because the signal was going over buildings. "Casey come quick, we need to get chuck" Sarah yelled

"Easy, lover boy will be ok" Casey replied with a sarcastic tone

"We... we don't go out" Sarah screamed "It is my duty to protect chuck and I don't like him that way"

"if you say so" Casey muttered under breathe as he and Sarah was running to their car when Deb said "You can use my car it has a siren"

"Thanks" Casey replied

"I'm good with murders and things so I can help" Chuck Shouted towards Sarah

"Yer Come on then" Sarah shouted. So Casey, Sarah and Dexter ran to Debs car to retrieve Chuck whilst Deb stayed at the crime scene gathering evidence after calling for more detectives down at the crime scene.

_(any reviews, comments or anything about it is very appreciated even if it is to say it sucks and you should of done it like this. Chapter 2 soon hopefully i can make it good if you comment and review giving your thoughts and oppinions)_


End file.
